battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Charismic Cattirian Union
Da Comrade This is the People's Charismic Cattirian Union, Formerly The Commonwealth of Cattiria, Currently a puppet state to the PRK Application: 1: RP Name 2: Game Center 3: What ships do you plan to bring? 4: are you willing to devote yourself for the people? National Anthem: "People's Salvation" https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=55vZvYdjX70 Territories Currently Using "New Cattiria" As the home islands City's: Tomsnovsk (Earth Capital) New Cali (City) New Balastaein (another huge resource district) New Caloy (City) New London (City) Anwensgrad (Caelmare Capital) Tenelapis: Outpost1/Minor Mining base, Lucaria/Joint owned Super factory and fleet base. Caelmare: Everything excluding: ANF Continent and EAF base, Anwensgrad is the forward capital Earth: Home islands/Home Territory Asteroid Belt: Aero Atlas (AA)/PCCU Military Command center Armed Forces Numbers Fighters: 8,000 Leopards, 2,000 Morozov's, 2,000 Sparrows, 500,000 Dagger Drones. Tanks: 7,000 T-92MS's Light Vehicles: 12,000, 6,000 type A 6,000 type B Aerospace forces (Excluding transports): Home Fleet - 400 Avalion class destroyers,, 300 June class cruisers, 300 Hortens class blockade runners, 300 Reliant class batteships, 400 Balastaein class carriers, 50 CCU class super laser carriers, 50 CN class super laser carriers, 2 Dreadnought classes, 5 Archangel classes, 5 Jewel classes, 3 Leviathan classes, 185 Executor classes. 2nd fleet (Caelmare) - 350 Avalions, 250 Junes, 200 Hortens, 100 Reliants, 50 Executors, 1 Union class (Flagship of both fleets, normally at Caelmare), 1 Anwensgrad class (Flagship of the 2nd fleet, backup flagship) 50 Encladeus classes. Naval forces imageavalion-1.png|The Charismic Ship (CS) Avalion type destroyer is a cheap, fast, and well armed aerospace vessel, equipped with dual-purpose laser cannons used for both AA and anti-ship uses. Imagejunoclass.png|The CS June-CA-22 Cruiser, armed with similar laser batteries to the destroyer classes, but possessing an extra set of missiles, an antiaircraft gun guarding the bridge, and a triple-barreled railgun. Imagenskamama.png|The CS AC-144 Horten multirole gunship is armed with 2 large railguns, 8 antiaircraft guns, and is also able to carry troops, supplies, tanks and repair equipment. It acts as a multi-role gunship for blockades, line holding, transportation, and cargo hauling. ImageCSReliant.png|The CS BBX-1 Reliant battleship is a large and well armed ship, equipped with many antiaircraft batteries, 6 railguns, and 12 prototype laser batteries. She is a very deadly ship to battle. imagekwkw,wmamns.png|The CS-1 Balastaien Class Carrier is able to hold 35 fighters and a Horten class gunship. She is a great backbone for a fleet. imageCCUFS.png|The Charismic Capital Union's previous flagship, now just a heavy carrier, with 200 Leopards, 150 Sparrows, and 150 stalkers, along with a super laser, mainly a glass assault cannon imagecnassssssss.jpeg|A Large Assault Carrier, 2.2KM long, former Cattirian Navys Flagship. Imagedreaddssv.jpeg|The CS Dreadnought Capital ship a 4.47 mil super battleship, 2 in service. ARCHANGELcssss.jpeg|The CS Archangel Capital Ship, Another Large Battleship, 7 In service. protoss ship 1.JPG|The CS Jewel Class Capital Ship, Yet Again another super Battleship, 7 in service. SUCK_MY_STAR_DEdsvsdvsdvSTROYER_B!TCH.jpeg|The CS Leviathan Class Super Dreadnought, the largest ship class in the fleet, 3 in service. Imagelslsksls.png|The PCCU CA-7 Encladeus Heavy Cruiser - TBA UnionClass.png|(This ship was doubled in size) The CS-6 Union Class Communications Flagship, a large 2.4KM long ship boasting with Multiple Railgun batteries, Anti Air Rocket defenses, and Several Large Point defense lasers. The Ships standard crew is around 2,500 sailors, along with an additional 1,300 Troops withen the ship, she has a minor strike force od 10 Leopards, 5 Sparrows, snd 5 Stalkers, normally fit for scouting or ground assault purposes. ImageELLAHUAKBAR.png|The Executor class Assault ship is a 1.08KM long warship designed to launch assaults and provide anti ship/air/ground cover at the same time, the ship can carry 5,000 Troops, 1,500 power geared troops, 1,200 crew, over 500 tanks, and can even capture/hold smaller ships from her bow. Lionforliojsimage.png|Lion Class Transport IMG_0955toyboxyyyy.PNG|Toy Box Class Transport Ffffffftimage.png|TBA Imagecaelmarestationftw.png|The Horizon Station equipped with the powerful communications tech from the CS-6, it will be very efficient in controlling the defense grid over Caelmare, able to activate different sectors of the defense grid and disable them with ease, it is also the primary command center of the puppet city state government of Anwensgrad that controls the PCCU's Caelmare claims. The Station is 20KM long and wide, 5KM from top to bottom, and can house the mark VII 150M Anti capitalship railgun at the bottom, though the fire ark would be lessened towards more to anything below the station, or slightly upwards, which gives the top of the station its unique, with 20 Massive double barreled railguns, (203's or what ever the hansa gun is called), AA is relied on by the stations hangar bays of 2,500 Leopards and 1,000 Sparrow bombers, and the station can port the PCCU Second fleet from the outside. Army T-92MS Tagil.jpg|T-92MS main battle tank - TBA Kirovets-1 mod. 1960.jpg|Kirovets 1960 assault rifle - TBA Sergal PP-1962 Model 1962.jpg|Sergal PP-1962 model 1962 close-quarters semi-automatic carbine - TBA Sergal RPK-65 Model 1965.jpg|Sergal RPK-65 model 1965 light machine gun - TBA Sergal VKM mod. 1962.jpeg|Sergal VKM model 1962 laser assault rifle - TBA Kirovets AK-55 mod. 1955.jpeg|Kirovets 1955 laser assault rifle (navy) - TBA ZVDS-02A Artemida.jpeg|ZVDS-02 Artemida heavy sniper rifle - TBA imagenew shit.jpeg|TBA imagenewestshitofshit.jpeg|TBA Air force imagekqqqqqolal.jpeg|The CUA CTLX-99 Leopard Advanced aerospace fighter, a mach 8.3 fighter, armed with multiple lasers machine guns and cannons, along with an auto anti air gun, the leopard also carriers the worlds 3rd most manuverable fighter. Imageskikiiiiii.png|The CUA (Charismic Union Aircraft) HA-98 Sparrow Class bomber, fast, powerful, and deadly, though suffers from manuverability. Skskis-0.png|Stalker class interceptor - TBA MAACCCEKUUUUUNimage.jpeg|S-51 Morozov Air superiority fighter - TBA (by Wolfgangbsc) USSR The Union States of the Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *Sviatoslav Republic Member States *Scarlet Republic *Terran Dominion *Republic of Dragonfire *'People's Charismic Cattirian Union' *Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic Category:Nations/Navies